


Cold Magic in December (One-Shot)

by Vaeri



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaeri/pseuds/Vaeri
Summary: Loki and you have a happy relationship as a couple. You fell in love with him at first sight as he did with you but he is the God of Mischief and Lies, of course he didn't tell you that. Natasha was "out" and you didn't see Loki the whole day on 24th of December. Suspicious. Maybe they want to prank someone? Maybe there's more? Find out! :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my Darlings!
> 
> So here it is, a Christmas special for you with Loki. :D I hope you'll enjoy I just wanted to write something fluffy. I wish you Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!
> 
> Have a nice day and lots of love from me! <3

 

 

You slowly opened your eyes as you woke to the sound of your teammates roaming the Tower. You looked at your alarm clock and saw it says: 9:12. Fuck! Today you had to do all the things that was left before Christmas. You jumped out of your bed not even caring to do it and ran to your bathroom a set of clean clothes in your hands and you changed into them.

 

A warm, light pink sweater (if you don’t like pink, think about a light color) with light blue jeans and brown leather boots. You pulled your hair in a ponytail and ran down to the living room. Waffles’ smell hit your nostrils so you turned in the kitchen’s direction where you saw Tony cooking breakfast for everyone. You blinked surprised because Steve did it always but as you looked around you see him nowhere. You sat down at the dining table and put some waffles on your plate with a big cup of cocoa and you started eating. The sweet flavor made you feel at home and made you smile.

 

‘Good morning, (Y/n)!’ plopped down next to you Sam and Wanda each grabbing waffles excitedly.

 

‘Good morning, Sam, Wanda’ you nodded with a warm smile on your face. ‘Where is Steve? Usually he’s the one making breakfast.’

 

‘He went for a Christmas tree with Bucky’ answered Sam between two bite of food.

 

‘Oh!’ you acknowledged.

 

‘I hope this time the tree will be a little bit more… alive’ walked to you Tony and sat down in front of you. You quirked an eyebrow at him so he explained: ‘Last time he was too polite with the old ladies and what was left was a bush with three leaves on it.’

 

You chuckled imagining the blonde super soldier bringing home a tree like that with an apologetic expression on his handsome face. The morning went quickly with decorating, cooking but Steve and Bucky still were nowhere to be seen. Around lunch the elevator dinged finally but the sight left you and the other Avengers speechless. The metal box was full with a pine tree and as the metal doors opened you heard fighting and panting coming from the elevator. Finally Steve and Bucky got out of the tree and the elevator and pulled the poor plant with so much force the tree jumped out of the elevator like a plug from a sinker and landed on the floor with a thud sliding for a long distance.

 

‘Finally…’ panted Bucky exhausted leaning on his knees catching his breath.

 

‘I told you it would be too big’ turned Steve to his friend.

 

‘And I told you the others were too dead’ answered Bucky with a smirk earning an eye roll from the blonde.

 

‘You brought the city’s Christmas tree home?’ asked Tony half amused and half annoyed.

 

‘Nah, we would’ve to bother with taking the decorating off of it’ shook his head Bucky and went to place the tree in the right spot with Steve. Wanda immediately started to navigate them to the best spot for the tree. Clint, Sam, Thor and you went for the decorations and everytime you asked Thor about Loki he just shrugged it off or pretended he didn’t know where his brother was and changed the subject. It was suspicious. Maybe Loki planned on a prank? You and Loki found each other a long time ago and you soon fell for him and the sweet and old fashioned courting. He was an Asgardian prince for God’s sake of course he gave you roses and little gifts and surprises. You’ve always imagined him as the father of your children in the last couple months after Thor told you and Loki that he wanted nieces and nephews leaving the two of you blushing hard.

 

 

_Flashback~_

 

 

_The first day as an Avenger was still ahead of you and you couldn’t stay calm about it. You made snow fall from the ceiling in the rooms you currently was in so as you traveled with the subway you made a calm snowy morning in the subway car. The people around you just looked up at the metal ceiling frowning but nothing more._

 

_You went up in the elevator with your sports bag in your hand with all you had. You didn’t have anything just a few things and clothes so you could move easily. When you arrived at the living room you were met by the Avengers. They all smiled at you kindly and friended you immediately. Thor running to you and hugging you in a bear hug clenching you tightly which made you let the oxygen in your lungs leave in that instant in a “huff”._

 

_‘You should let the lovely lady go. She needs air too’ patted the blonde’s shoulder Tony so Thor let you go and kissed your hand gently making you blush a little at the act._

 

_‘Hey, kiddo!’ hugged you Clint tightly to his chest. You hugged him back and smiled at him. He knew you from the days you spent with S.H.I.E.L.D. as a trainee super hero._

 

_‘Good to see you too’ you smiled and went to Steve who smiled at you shyly. ‘Nice to meet you, Captain. Phil talked about you a lot… okay, he just couldn’t shut up.’_

 

_‘Nice to meet you, too, (Y/n)’ smiled at you the blonde._

 

_‘You must be Bucky!’ you ran to the brunette with sparkling eyes when you noticed him not far behind Steve. ‘You have a metal arm?’_

 

_‘Uh-huh’ he nodded with a surprised expression._

 

_‘So cool!’ you exclaimed with a big grin on your face. You turned around searching for a certain red haired assassin. ‘Where is Natasha?’_

 

_‘She went on a mission but she’ll be back in a few days’ informed you Clint so you nodded but was distracted already by the tall and lean figure in black leather and metal armor with some green and gold spots. His black hair was slicked back and his skin was pale but not in a sick way just like he didn’t go out too much in the sun light. The others noticed your attention concentrating on the new member of the Avengers._

 

_He sat on the couch not even a bit interested in your arrival but you weren’t here to get their attention you just wanted to know them. He read something it looked like a thick book so it was probably a fiction and not a bibliography. You went behind him and started reading the lines but as soon as you recognized the story he shut the book with a loud thud and stood up turning to you._

 

_‘Hey! I’m (Y/n)’ you waved at him friendly. ‘That’s a good story. I loved it.’ you grinned. His eyes widened a bit but soon were in the same state and he just turned away from you and walked away to his room down the corridor. ‘Is he always that grumpy?’ you asked curiously._

 

_‘My brother is just… not comfortable with strangers’ looked at you sadly Thor._

 

_‘Then he’ll get to know me and then I won’t be a stranger!’ you smiled cheerfully and walked to the corridor. ‘Which one is my room?’_

 

 

_Two weeks later~_

 

 

_You were already the part of the Avengers. Wanda was your best friend, Tony was the crazy scientist uncle you always wanted to have, Thor and Steve were your big brothers, Sam and Clint the normal uncles or friends. Loki only appeared to gather his meals and then he went straight back to his room and closed the door on himself._

 

_You decided to start your friendship with him so you picked up his plate at lunch time and knocked on his door with a cheerful smile on your face. Loki opened the door but as soon as he saw you he wanted to close the door in your face but you stopped it with your foot._

_‘_

_I thought we could get to know each other’ you smiled shyly at him. Loki opened the door a bit more but still looking at you suspiciously. You brought your plate too._

 

_‘Why would you want to know me?’ asked the Trickster coldly._

 

_‘We are teammates and… I like to meet and get to know new people’ you shrugged trying to hide your true intention: he was handsome and he liked to read the same things you liked to read. You liked him from the beginning and no matter what you wanted to get closer to him._

 

_‘I can manage without food’ slammed the door Loki in your face. Your smile faded and you sighed disappointedly._

 

_You started to think about why he hated you so much but as you almost turned to leave the door suddenly opened and Loki grabbed your arm pulling you inside making you yelp in surprise. You blinked surprised but looked around. Your jaw dropped at the lot of books and green, black and gold furnishing. It was pretty amazing._

 

_‘The food will get cold’ sounded Loki’s voice from the table where he sat looking at you coldly. You went over and sat down in front of him placing your and his meal on the table. You ate in silence until you finished and sat awkwardly at the table. You had to spoke up but he beat you to it. ‘You said you read the story before.’_

 

_You blinked surprised but soon realized he talked about the book he read when you arrived. ‘Oh! Yes! Did you like it?’_

 

_‘Indeed… which book would you recommend?’ he asked pointing at the stock of books on the floor by his bed. You stood up and walked to it. It had the classic ones but new ones as well like The Inheritance series, Harry Potter and the one you still read (book you read or really like). Your smile grew wider as your fingers traced over each book._

 

_‘Start with the Inheritance series. I assume it’s similar to the world you grew up in. I mean the battles and horse riding and sparring and magic’ you turned to Loki but he was already behind you so as you straightened up you bumped into his chest. You blushed as you looked up at him. Loki smirked and nodded._

 

_‘Would you like to come by at dinner?’ he asked looking deep into your (e/c) eyes. He’s emerald green orbs seemed a bit hopeful and pleading but it was just a hint behind the next expression you saw which was a playful smirk. You nodded and went for the empty plates. You said goodbye to him as you went out of his room. That was the first day of your friendship which soon turned into a relationship. Loki left you roses with a few lines at your door, small gifts and when you went out to somewhere he got everything you looked at for more than five seconds._

 

 

_End of flashback~_

 

 

As you placed the decorations on the tree and around the living room you saw Wanda, Sam, Clint, Bucky and Steve taking up the star on the top. Wanda was at the top sitting in Clint’s neck and stretching to reach the giant tree’s top.

 

Tony kept away Thor from the cupcakes he just picked out of the oven while you saw Natasha walking out of the elevator.

 

‘Tasha!’ you exclaimed happily throwing yourself into her arms. Everyone turned their attention to the two of you and said hello to the red haired.

 

‘I missed you too, (Y/n)’ smiled Natasha patting your back.

 

‘Where were you?’ you asked curious.

 

‘Somewhere in Russia’ she shrugged and soon changed the subject. Suspicious. Loki was nowhere to be seen yet and Natasha was “somewhere”. Oh, no, another prank against Tony. What did that bastard do to them again? They were like five year olds and you usually felt like a thirty year old mother with three really bad children.

 

You went up to Loki’s room to know where he was. When you arrived you heard the sound of ripping paper. Your eyebrows went high up on your forehead. You knocked on his door.

 

‘A moment! Damn Midgardian inventions!... No! You are supposed to stick to the paper and not meeee!’ shouted angrily the Asgardian making you chuckle.

 

‘Honey, can I come in? Is everything okay?’ you asked through the door.

 

‘Yes, just… a-uh… moment!’ you heard him shuffle through papers and boxes and soon appeared your Asgardian prince wrapping paper stuck to his sweater and glitter sparkling on his neck and right cheek. Your eyes widened and soon your laughter filled up the corridor.

 

‘You-h… lookh… ridiculous!’ you bent over in your laughter.

 

‘I am trying to wrap everyone’s gifts! Neither of you said it was this difficult!’ exclaimed angrily Loki as he let you inside.

 

‘Okay…’ you wiped the tears away from your eyes. ‘I’ll help you.’ A thankful expression appeared on his face so you made yourself some space in the chaos of gifts and wrapping paper and started wrap them in shiny paper.

 

 

_**Loki’s PoV.** _

 

 

As she sat in front of me on the floor covered in glitter and there was a shining star on her left cheek I knew she’s the one I’ve always wished for. Those pink, fleshy lips of hers and those (e/c) orbs which were focused on the damn paper I had an eternal battle my heart just flattered in my chest.

 

I thought about my surprise for her and I hoped she wouldn’t hate it and wouldn’t refuse it. No, now I only have to concentrate on the present. Natasha helped me till this day and she promised she would set everything up perfectly so I just wished it will be perfect.

 

 

_**Your PoV.** _

 

 

You looked around proud at the presents Loki bought for everyone. They weren’t prank gifts, they were kind and well-meant. You looked up at Loki and saw that loving gaze he looked at you always and the way his lips parted in the process was so cute. He leaned in and grabbing your chin kissing you passionately.

 

‘What would I do without you?’ he breathed happily to you.

 

‘Sulk in your room alone’ you joked earning an annoyed glare from him which just made you smile even more. ‘Get up, the guys are already finished. Take the gifts under the tree, we’ll meet in the living room.’ you pressed a soft kiss on his cheek and left for the gifts you bought for everyone.

 

You calmed down that your suspiciousness was irrational. You bought something special for everyone especially for Loki. He always stared at a fountain pen. It was black with gold metal head and adornment and green tab. You asked for a beautiful present box even if it cost more than what you ever bought before but it worth it. When you arrived at the living room you saw everyone sitting on the couches and talking away friendly. Thor teased Loki with something you didn’t catch but you didn’t care.

 

‘Can we start with the presents?’ asked Tony.

 

‘No, first is the dinner!’ shook his head Steve and everyone agreed with him. Loki looked somehow nervous while you ate. You squeezed his hand gently earning a nervous smile from him. You chatted away casually till you almost forgot about the presents so Tony urged you to give everyone their present.

 

You got a pearl bracelet from Natasha, a book from Steve, skates from Bucky (because you always covered in ice the floor of the living room when no one where there and slithered around), a cooking book from Thor with all of his favorite cookies and sweets (because you made the best chocolate chip cookies and brownies), a white t-shirt with your favorite band on it from Wanda, a nice apron from Sam (because all of the Avengers loved your cookies and sweets), and a notebook from Clint because he knew about your habit of writing down everything. You gave everyone your gifts you bought for them leaving Loki to the last as he did with you. You gave him the small box and you saw the happiness in his eyes as he picked out the fountain pen from the box.

 

‘Thank you!’ he wrapped his arms around you tightly. Loki picked up a box and handed it to you. You unwrapped it with a big smile on your face and saw the most beautiful necklace in it. It was an emerald gem with gold framing it. It wasn’t a usual necklace because it hugged your neck perfectly and wasn’t from lace. Your eyes widened at the sight and you looked up at Loki happily.

 

‘It’s beautiful!’ you exclaimed and jumped in his neck. Loki and Natasha glanced at each other with a mischievous smile on their faces as the Trickster hugged you. Everyone knew about it what Loki was about to do tonight but unfortunately for you they were too good in keeping a secret.

 

 

 

 

 

After everyone went back to their separate rooms you and Loki did too. He accompanied you to your room and wished you good night. You closed the door behind you and sighed happily. It was a beautiful gift and showed you how much Loki loved you. He always preferred you in his colors but never mentioned it if you chose a different color in clothing.

 

You took down your gifts and changed into your pajamas and with a big yawn you fell asleep in your comfy bed.

 

Crushing glass woke you from your sleep so you jumped out of your bed and ran to the living room. The room was dark and only the Christmas tree’s lights lighted the sight. As you looked out of the glass wall you could see the city’s beautiful lights and the sight was fascinating. Suddenly a dark form stepped out from behind the tree. Your heart started to beat uncontrollably in your chest and you were ready to shoot some ice on the form when it walked out into the light and you saw Loki.

 

‘Loki! What are you doing here? What did you crash?’ you asked running to him and checking if he had a cut somewhere but he didn’t. You frowned and looked up at him asking: ‘Are you all right? I heard glass crushing.’

 

‘I am fine, my love’ he smiled at you nervously so your frown stayed on your beautiful face. Suddenly Loki knelt down on one knee and lifted a little box to you containing a small ring with an ice crystal gem. It was beautiful but you still didn’t understand the situation. ‘Would you give me the honor of marrying me, (Y/n) (L/n)?’

 

Your eyes widened and tears welled up in your eyes as you looked at him. Loki still knelt there waiting for an answer from you and his expression grew more and more nervous with every moment. You knelt down in front of him and threw your arms around his neck.

 

‘Yesyesyesyesyes!’ you exclaimed happily. Lights flickered on and clapping and whistle sounded from the direction of the kitchen. You stood up and turned there to see the others smiling widely, Tony keeping a video camera in the air pointed at you and recorded everything. Thor burst from them and picked you up twirling around you in the air.

 

‘I am so happy for you and brother!’ boomed the blonde and placed you gently on the floor next to Loki who just smiled at you and kissed your temple. Loki picked your hand in his and took the ring on your ring finger his long fingers and cold skin brushing your skin.

 

‘Oh gosh… I didn’t expect it… How? Why?’ you asked with teary eyes.

 

‘You are my sun and my moon on the sky. You are everything I could have wished for. You made everyday better for me just being by my side. The only thing I can think is you. I want to grow old with you and be with you for eternity, (Y/n).’ smiled at you lovingly the God of Mischief.

 

‘I-I… I love you so much Loki!’ you hugged him again to your body. You couldn’t be happier than you were.

 

‘And I love you as much if not more, (Y/n)’ kissed the crook of your neck the God of Mischief as he buried his face in your neck.

 

 

 

 

 

‘I expect a lot of nieces and nephews, brother’

 

‘…’ deeply blushing God of Mischief

 

 

 

_**End~** _


End file.
